


Courting the Flower

by nyxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, jily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxy/pseuds/nyxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and the Marauders enter their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and many surprises await them.  James and Lily are heads together and he finally seems to have gotten his act together and Lily is not starting to like him.  At all.  Or at least that's what she tells herself.  Long story short, this is the story of how James and Lily fall in love in the midst of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting the Flower

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic, so any feed back would be wonderful :)

James Potter and Sirius Black were sitting on their beds facing each other. “So who do you think will get Head Boy, Prongsey?”

“I don’t know... Moony? He’s smart, responsible and he was a prefect.”

“What about Head Girl?” Sirius said, a smile playing upon his lips.

“Evans o’ course. She’s destined for the job.” 

“I thought you might say that, getting a little jealous of Moony though? If he gets the job they get to prance around the school patrolling together.” Sirius mocked, he looked at James for a response, but none came. “Oh, Prongs you know I was only joking. Moony doesn’t stand a chance with Lily. She’ll realize that she’s deeply in love with you, who could resist you Prongs? If I was a girl I probably would’ve done-”

“Okay, no need to get into details about you and me if you were a girl.” James said loosening up, a cocky grin on his face. Two owls screeched and clawed at the window. James stood up and let them both in. They dropped two letters on the bed where James used to be sitting with Sirius.

“Mum, we got our Hogwarts letters!” James shouted down to his mother. He took his envelope and opened it along with Sirius. James took out the letter and a large badge fell out. Sirius grabbed the badge before James could even take a chance to look at it. 

“Ah, ickle James got a new badge.” Sirius smiled and hid the badge. 

“Oui, mate! Come on Padfoot, give it back! I don’t even know what I got!”

Sirius just smiled at him and started to walk out of the room. “Hey, get back here Padfoot!”

Sirius skipped out of the room, running down the stairs as James followed him shouting, “Guess what James got, guess what James got?!” 

“Sirius, what did James get?” Lydia Potter asked Sirius calmly.

“Well ickle Jamesy here got Head Boy.” James stopped dead in his tracks and Sirius smiled at the effect of his statement.

“What?! This can’t be true. Lemme see Pads.” James took Sirius by surprise and jumped on him, getting him in a light chokehold. “Give it Padfoot.”

“Boys! I’m standing right here! Couldn’t you just stop your fighting for once? Now, Sirius Orion Black, hand over the badge.” Sirius was about to give the badge to James, but Lydia continued. “To me.” She added with a smile. 

James didn’t let Sirius out of his chokehold until his mother told him to. Sirius walked over and gave the badge to Lydia. She gasped and hugged both of them. “Oh, this is wonderful. I’m going to go bake a cake! Anything you want James, just ask dear. Your father will be so excited to hear the news! Oh, we never thought this would happen with your detention record and everything.” At detention record James and Sirius looked at each other and smiled. 

James picked up the badge that his mother had left on a shelf. “So, I really did get Head Boy?” He displayed a broad grin. “Ha, who would’ve thought Padfoot.”

“Doesn’t this mean that Evans can’t be Head Girl?”

“Why would you say that? She’s perfect for the position, just look at her and her grades and everyone loves her and-”

“Slow down there Prongs, I wasn’t saying that she wasn’t perfect for the job, ‘kay? I was just saying that Dumbledore has to be off his rocker for making you Head Boy which means that he might’ve not made Evans Head girl.”

“Well if he didn’t make Lily bloody Head Girl he knows he got it in for him.”

“Oh, now when were you to on first-name basis?”

“Never.” James admitted sorrowfully.

“Aw, she’ll come round Prongs. Anyway, how could she not have resisted the famous James Potter charm before, but now you’re Head Boy?! Even Mcgonagall will be kissing your feet. Not that that’s a good thing mate.” Sirius added with a smile.

“I guess. Never mind though, we have to get our stuff from Diagon Alley!” James added on a happier note.

Sirius groaned and added, “Prongs, we have N.E.W.T.s this year! I don’t wanna do it Prongs, don’t make me!” 

“Oh, come on you lazy git, we don’t even study.” James ruffled his hair, then said, “Race ya upstairs.” And sprinted up the stairs to their room. Sirius was walking lazily up and when he reached the room he seemed to remember something.

“Hey Prongs, remember how you were Quidditch Captain last year, does that mean you’re both? I still don’t know how Evans can resist, I would’ve been all over you years ago.”

James laughed. “Wow, I’ll have more authority than Evans. Think, two badges...” James finished dreamily. He then pulled out the lists of things that they needed. 

“Bloody hell, mate! What do I need with all of these books. It’s not as though I actually read them.” Sirius said grumpily. 

“Yeah well you better get one or you can’t go one studying dates, anyway what will the teachers think of you then? Sirius Black doesn’t have his books, oh the tragedy of it all!” James mocked. He straightened his glasses and ruffled his hair once more before his mother shouted up at them.

“Boys! We are going to Diagon Alley right now, no dillydaddling. When we get back we can tell your father the wonderful news.” She finished happily, they could here her skipping around in the kitchen, which was a rare thing seeing that she was in hersixties and always complained about back and knee aches (she had screwed them up back in the day playing for the Holyhead Harpies). James had been a miracle, no one had dreamed of Lydia Potter having a baby at age forty-five, that’s probably why they pampered him and everyday they never forgot to tell him that they loved him. 

“Okay mum! We’re bringing our lists down, but we need to change first.” James shouted down the stairs. James put on his clothes, a bit more neat than usual. Sirius laughed and said, “Prongs mate! Evans isn’t even going to be there, why dress up?”

“Why not?” James said like a child who had slept through Christmas day.

“Because you bloody idiot, she has to hook her house up to the floo network and she always goes with her friends next Monday. Anyway, think you should show off your badges?” 

“Wait, how’d you know that? I think today will be a badge day, don’t you? That way everyone will know except Evans.” James said with a devilish smile on his face. Sirius got dressed and then they both walked down the stairs, their wands in their pockets, and left to proceed to Diagon Alley with James’ mother.

* * *  
Lily Evans sat on her parents couch, watching a muggle television show. It was late at night, but she was waiting for her Hogwarts letter. Her friends had already owled her telling Lily that they would get their supplies on the weekend. They hadn’t gotten Head Girl and were surprised that she hadn’t even gotten her letter yet. She tapped her foot impatiently, had they forgotten her? Was she not allowed to go back to school? What had she done to deserve this? Suddenly a letter fell down the chimney. She smiled and picked up the envelope that had dropped. The green ink indicated it was for her and she opened it.

She let the contents fall onto the coffee table. There were three letters and a badge that were inside. She quickly looked at the badge and jumped up and down and screamed with delight. Her parents quickly came to her side.

“What’s the matter Lily Flower?”

“Nothing Daddy, just that I got bloody Head Girl!” She said bursting with joy.

“Oh, Lily darling that’s wonderful.” 

“I know Mum, I can’t believe it!” She said grabbing her parents into a massive hug. She saw Petunia on the staircase glaring at them. 

“Oh, Tuney did you hear, Lily got Head Girl at her school.”

“I know mother. I just don’t think it’s that wonderful to be Head Freak.”

Mr. and Mrs. Evans sighed and were about to say something when Lily stepped in first, her anger rising.

“At least it’s better than having a prat as a fiancée, I don’t know what you see in him.” Lily turned around, with a face of no emotion. Her parents sighed. 

“Okay girls, you both didn’t mean that. Now apologize, both of you.” William Evans commanded. Lily and Petunia groaned and apologized to one another, both not meaning it. 

“Okay, now that that’s over with how about we make a cake for Lily!” Jane Evans said happily. Lily smiled at her mothers enthusiasm while Petunia just stomped back up the stairs. Lily and her mother started making a cake from scratch, Lily had her wand in her back pocket, just in case something went wrong. When her mother wasn’t watching Lily would slack off and use magic to frost the cake. The two women finished their cake happily and Lily ran off to tell write to her friends about the news. She wrote identical notes to her three best friends: Alice Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, and Sofia Chase. They had all met after being sorted into Gryffindor and it was true love after that. 

I CAN’T BLOODY BELIEVE IT! I GOT HEAD GIRL!!!!!! I THINK I’M GOING TO THROW UP OR PASS OUT OR SOMETHING!!!!! Anywhoooo, we need to set up a date for Diagon Alley. I’m thinking Monday round lunch, so we can eat then shop? Let me know soon. Much love, 

Lily

 

Lily gave the three identical letters to her snowy owl, Nyx, and told her whom to send them to. Within five hours she had two responses on her desk, her owl waiting for a treat and water. Lily first gave her owl fresh water and food, petting her gently on her head. She then decided that her letters couldn’t wait. She happily read Alice’s first. 

Lily that is amazing! Though I thought it was predictable with your grades and clean record. Um, 12:00 on Monday sounds great, lets meet outside Ollivanders, kay? I wrote to tell Marlene and Fi where to meet so we should all be on the same page! I’ve been wonderful and Frank got to visit this summer, shortly after you and the girls left. 

Alice

Lily smiled and picked up Marlene’s and read it out loud to herself.

Dear Lils, 

That is truly wonderful! By the way, Sof is here to so don’t expect another letter, she’s too lazy. We’re doing great here, though being near the Potters isn’t so great, obviously Sirius is here too. Sof is totally squealing behind me. Alice told us to meet you guys outside Ollivanders on Monday. We’ll be there. Survive without us till then!

Lily pinned both of the notes to her wall where thousands of letters to her had been placed. She smiled as she looked at the framed acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She would be going back in less than two weeks, her last year of it. Who knew what would happen? Lily smiled and went downstairs to dinner.


End file.
